


Save Me From Society

by joc27



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression?, M/M, existencial crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joc27/pseuds/joc27
Summary: Dan was just looking for inspiration. But he found something (or someone) else on the way.Or, the one fic where Dan and Phil meet because of a muffin.THIS FIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.





	Save Me From Society

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been reading lots of lovely fics for years and finally decided to write one of my own. I'm still working on it but I hope you like it!  
> I'll try to update regularly (my exams are almost over (!!!)).  
> Please feel free to tell me if you like it or if there's anything wrong.
> 
> THIS FIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.

Dan groaned and leaned back on his chair, breathing deeply. He would never get this assignment done without some sort of inspiration. He'd take anything at this point. He needed a break, preferably an enlightning one. The brunette heard his stomach grumble as if in agreement. Maybe a freshly baked muffin for his annoying stomach and a coffee for his tired soul would be the inspiration he needed. Yes. Perfect.

  
Dan regretfully took off his comfortable sweatpants and put on a pair of jeans from the evergrowing pile of clothes on the corner of his bed, leaving the dorm room he was sharing with his friend James, who was out on some kind of date with Natalia, a girl he met the week before, who he said was charming and nice and oh so diferent from the last one. The thing was that he was usually wrong, resulting in a series of heartbreaking failures. Dan was actually planning on making a chart, maybe putting down the facts in some aesthetically pleasing columns would help his friend see the pattern.

  
The dorm was silent that late afternoon, and the weather was nice, although the wind didn't help at all his bad hair day while he walked. God, he was tired. Physically and mentally. Every time the exam season started, his stupid brain thought it was the perfect time for questioning his life choices, making him stay awake at night, wasting precious and blissful hours of sleep, or of watching anime.

  
Dan sighed, pushing Attack on Titan into the back of his mind, telling himself to wait for the weekend. He entered the almost empy coffee shop, imediatly breathing in the delicious coffee scent lingering in the air.

  
He went to the counter and waited for the barista, a prety girl with a messy ponytail and a big smile. She was turned to an open Staff Only door, talking animately with whoever was on the inside. Unless she was talking alone. That would be weird.

  
"Phil, come on, please leave and take your uniform with you. That crap is full of cake batter. I have costumers.", she said, glancing at me and shaking her head with a smile.

  
"It's not my fault the lid wasn't on! I can lock the locker myself, go." Not talking alone, then.

  
"No you can't. You always get the key stuck."

  
She sighed at the lack of answer and turned to Dan, smiling apologetically.

  
"Good afternoon! What can I get you?"

  
"Hi. A coffee and a muffin, please.", he said, eyeing a black haired boy, presumably Phil, who was hurriedly closing the Staff Only door behind himself, carrying on his shoulder a backpack and a paper bag with clothes and some cake batter on its side.

  
"Are you sure? Phil here made the muffins.", the barista replied with a smirk, taking his order anyway.

  
Phil turned his head sharply.

  
"Shut up, they're good! Don't listen to her.", he answered in a high voice, looking at Dan for confirmation with wide eyes while the girl put the muffin and the coffee on the counter.

  
Damn, his eyes were so blue.

  
In an impulse, Dan broke a bit of the small cake and brought it to his mouth, moaning exaggeratedly and nodding, making Phil laugh, his thonge poking from out of his theeth.

  
Damn, he had a nice laugh.

  
"Thank you! See?", Phil asked the girl, ignoring her eye roll and kissing her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. Bye.", the last part was directed at Dan, followed by a clumsy smile and a hurried walk to leave the store.

  
Dan blushed and mumbled a goodbye, his bravery gone. He didn't interact with many people (result of his ever present awkwardness) except with James, who was his friend since the beggining of the college year. A friendship that only started because they were assigned the same room.

  
He didn't know Phil, and never saw him before, but he sure seemed like a good guy. And he was also beautiful. And made great muffins.

  
Shaking his head, he drank the coffee, paid, and waved goodbye to the girl, taking the small cake with him to the park next to his dorm.

  
Control yourself, Dan.


End file.
